A communication system provides for the communication of data between communication stations of a set of communication stations. The set of communication stations includes at least one communication station that forms a sending station and another communication station that forms a receiving station. The sending and receiving stations of the set of communication stations are interconnected by way of a communication channel upon which the sending station sends the data that is to be communicated to a receiving station. And, a receiving station receives the data by detecting its communication upon the communication channel.
Many different types of communication systems have been developed and deployed to permit the effectuation of various types of communication services through the communication of data in such communication systems. Communications systems that provide either of point-to-point communication services and point-to-multi-point communication services are regularly utilized by both providers and consumers of data. With continued advancements in communication technologies, additional types of communication systems, permitting additional types of communication services to be effectuated therethrough, shall likely be developed and deployed.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. Both point-to-point and point-to-multi-point communication systems are implementable as radio communication systems. A radio communication system utilizes radio channels upon which to communicate data between communication stations to effectuate a communication service therebetween. Wireline communication systems, in contrast, define communication channels upon wirelines that interconnect the sending and receiving stations. Because a wireline communication system requires that the communication stations be interconnected by way of a wireline, the communication stations of a wireline communication system must be positioned at locations that permit such wireline connections to be formed. As a radio communication system does not require a wireline to interconnect the communication stations, the communication stations of a radio communication system are positionable at locations at which wireline connections cannot be, or would only inconveniently be, formed. Additionally, a radio communication system is amenable for implementation as a mobile communication system in which one or more of the communication stations between which data is communicated is permitted mobility.
A cellular communication system is a type of radio communication system. Communication services involving the communication of both voice and data are typically effectuable by way of a cellular communication system. The networks of various cellular communication systems have been installed to encompass, collectively, significant portions of the populated areas of the world.
A network that is installed over a selected geographic area is typically formed of a plurality of spaced-apart base transceiver stations, each of which defines a coverage area, referred to as a cell. The coverage area is defined by the plurality of base transceiver stations of the network. The coverage areas of the base transceiver stations of the network together define the coverage area of the network formed therefrom. A network is operated by a network operator. And, different networks are operated by different network operators.
Communications are effectuated in a cellular communication system typically through the use of a mobile station, a radio transceiver. The mobile station is operated by a user. Communications are effectuated between the mobile station and a base transceiver station of the network, generally the base transceiver station in whose coverage area that the mobile station is positioned. Access to communicate with the network of the communication system is sometimes provided by way of a service subscription, or other purchase of access to communicate by way of the network part of the communication system.
Different networks, e.g., networks installed to encompass separate geographical areas, are sometimes operated by different network operators. Additionally, networks are sometimes installed to encompass, partially, or fully, overlapping geographical areas. A mobile station, associated with a particular network by its subscription to service therein, might be later operated at a location that is encompassed by a network other than its home network. To permit operation of the mobile station when the mobile station is positioned at the location beyond the coverage area of its home network, the mobile station must become associated with another network to permit communications therethrough. When the mobile station roams beyond its home network, and the location at which the mobile station becomes positioned is encompassed by more than one network, a decision must be made of with which of the networks that the mobile station shall become associated.
The operating specifications by which the mobile stations and networks of a cellular radio communication systems are operable define procedures by which a roaming mobile station shall become associated with another network and also define manners by which selection is made of the network through which the mobile station shall communicate. For instance, a cdma2000 operating specification defines such procedures. Amongst such procedures is the use of a formal scan list that is provided to, or otherwise maintained at, the mobile station. The formal scan list contains the listings of identities, at least identified in terms of communication channel identities, of networks that might be available for use by the mobile station to communicate therethrough. The identities listed on the formal scan list are also sometimes identified in terms of a preferred roaming list that identifies, in order of preference, networks with which the mobile station is to communicate when the mobile station roams beyond its home network or is otherwise unable to communicate by way of its home network.
Procedures are set forth, such as better system rescan procedures, to select a network with which to communicate when the mobile station is communicating with a less than most-preferred network. Conventionally, the mobile station searches for every network identified on the formal scan list to determine whether a more-preferred network is available through which to communicate. This conventional procedure, however, is potentially time-consuming as the formal scan list might contain a large number of networks, some of which are not available.
Additionally, procedures are set forth for the mobile station to search for a network through which to communicate when the mobile station is communicating with a most-preferred network, but communications with the most-preferred network fail, or are considered likely to fail. Also, here, the formal scan list is conventionally utilized to search for another network through which to communicate. Again, however, use of the formal scan list might contain a large number of networks, some of which are unavailable. Searching for the availability of each of the networks contained on the formal scan list might again be a time-consuming process.
An improved manner that facilitates network selection by a mobile station of with which network that the mobile station shall communicate would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to communications in a cellular, or other radio, communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.